Your Eyes, Your World
by accebar regina
Summary: Ulquiorra is sent to retrieve a girl. Her presence in Hueco Mundo begins to change his view of his life.  This is similar to a song fic in that it is based off of the song Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath.


This is similar to a song fic in that I based it off of a song. Words, phrases, or hinting to the song are used in each paragraph. Each paragraph also matches up with one stanza from the song, more or less. The song is _Give Me Your Eyes_ by Brandon Heath. Look up the lyrics and see how many matches you can find between the two writings. :P

Enjoy.

Ulquiorra stared down at the World of the Living from the broken sky that was his door between worlds. The buildings of the human world were traced by the lights of houses. Those houses full of people who would soon be sleeping; except for one girl. He had a mission that would end with one girl missing countless nights of sleep. He turned around and compared that city of mortals to his own city. Hueco Mundo spread out before him, and even from a mile high he could only just make out the edge of his city on the horizon. Yes, Hueco Mundo was vast, far larger than that town of Karakura. Yet, standing up there in the split between the two infinitely different worlds, Ulquiorra could not help but think that he had the best view from either side.

Ulquiorra lightly touched down on the cold black tar of an empty street. Night had fully enveloped the humans' town and it was time to commence Lord Aizen's plan. He paused though, breathing in the air that was familiar to his own world's, yet just slightly off. He didn't belong here. He cared nothing for this world full of bothersome chaos and would be happy to return to his rooms in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen held out his hand and Ulqiorra gave his lord his eye. Ulquiorra had returned from the World of the Living and come to present his findings to his lord. Aizen could not be everywhere at once; there were some things he missed. But his subjects would always tell him of the happening in the World of the Living. Aizen held no love for that pitiful race of humanity, a feeling that was shared by his subjects, but they knew they needed to keep watch incase the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends tried anything. Especially now that they had baited that Soul Reaper by stealing his friend.

Ulquiorra walked to the tower room that held Lord Aizen's prize. The girl was lost in thought, looking through the window, so she did not notice his approach. He studied her. The girl's face looked sad, almost broken hearted he supposed. Her hands were clasped in front of her heart as she stared out of the window, as if searching for something far beyond her reach. Her eyes though, they held a strength that he would not have expected to be there. The girl appeared so fragile at first glance. He blinked. But what did he care what she looked like. It was time to make himself known, they had orders from Lord Aizen to discuss.

Ulquiorra left the busy main hall and headed for the tower room. He did not have a specific reason to be there, but the girl intrigued him. Opening the door, Ulquiorra came upon the girl, her head turned towards the entrance so that their eyes unexpectedly met. She did her best to smile at him, trying to hide her fear and sorrow underneath, and Ulquiorra was struck again by how resiliant she was. She kept fighting. She did not give into Lord Aizen's will. She did not falter before Ulqiorra either. It was rather peculiar. Did he not frighten her?

This time, when he visited the tower room, he just stood there and stared at her. She fidgeted a little under his unnatural gaze, but held it all the same. Ulquiorra was, though it was highly unusual, standing there lost in thought. Humans. They can lose so much, and yet they keep fighting. Why? They'll be out of work, out of time, on the verge of sinking, yet they still dress up and face their lives. He did not understand. But he was finding that, with each visit he made to this girl, more and more, he wanted to understand. She kept going, though where she was headed, he would probably never know. But he wanted to know. He wanted her to see that he was curious about her life. That he cared. Cared? But it was true. He did care about this girl. Why did he never care before?

Ulquiorra walked down one of the many hallways of Hueco Mundo. He was wondering, yet again, about that girl. She seemed so sad, but happy at the same time. It was as if she could find something good in anything. Or anyone. He wanted to see what she could see. He wanted to know the world like she did.

That girl. She always seemed to reach out to those in trouble, to those that were breaking. She could go far beyond his reach to find people and help them. He couldn't find the people she could. He couldn't see what was wrong.

Walking through the streets of the World of the Living. Walking through the hallways of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra traced the paths he had already made a million times. Eyes slid by him, either not seeing him, or not wanting to see him. He had never had a problem with that before.

She always held his gaze though. She never looked away. He now wanted a second glance from those he passed, an acknowledgment that he was there. But she didn't need to give him a glance. She always saw him. And he wondered if she saw him differently than the others. He wondered if that was why she never looked away.

He wanted her eyes, for even just one second. He wanted to see like she could see. He wanted to know what he seemed to be missing, what showed in her eyes too clearly. He wanted to know how she could love so many, and he wanted to know if she could love him.

Would she ever reach out to him, as he had seen her do to so many others? Was he too far gone to be saved, too far gone and forgotten. Was he tricking himself when he saw something there, when she held his gaze and he could look into her eyes?

He wanted her eyes. He wanted her world. He wanted her to share that inner strength with him. He knew he was missing something in this life. He kept skipping over something important. Could she show him what that was? Would she want to?

He was so unsure when he saw her now. He felt broken in front of her. He wanted her to reach out to him, he needed her to. His heart had been forgotten, discarded and locked away inside of himself. But she could change that, he knew she could. No matter what happened to her in this tower room, this girl's eyes kept shinning. It was as if she could find something good in anything. Or anyone. Could she find good in him? Could she see this emotion inside of him? And if he borrowed her eyes, would he see that emotion inside of her?


End file.
